herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heropedia talk:Articles for Creation
Battle Against the Drone Motion passed! Page awaiting Creation! Battle at New Stellac City Motion passed! Page awaiting Creation! Robots Motion passed! Page awaiting Creation! Upgrade Motion passed! Page awaiting Improvement! Category:Timeline Another category, this time about timeline. Since the Timeline:Hero Factory History page passed the voting, I have now another following proposal: a category about timeline, which includes the 2010 and 2011 categories also. And 2012, if ever to be made, and other pages to do with timeline. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes #VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #Might I suggest we call the category something like ''"Events" instead, that way we can include future articles about conflicts, etc. --Åusår (Talk) 23:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) #''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 09:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) No Comments I'm not voting yet. What would we put in this category besides Timeline:Hero Factory History? We don't really have any Events pages (though I'm up for making some). --Angel Bob 20:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It is my understanding that we will eventually have an article for "Ordeal of Fire" once we know more, and in truth I think that the Rise of the Rookies article could technically be classified as an event. --Åusår (Talk) 22:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::That seems like a very big event. Looking at BS01, I think we would be better off making real event pages about smaller events - such as, I don't know, Battle in New Stellac City or Mission to Mekron City or something. RotR is a large piece of story, and contains multiple events that could each have their own page. --Angel Bob 00:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Creep Crusher I think we should have a page for this. It's the new game on the HeroPad with big heads...we know enough about it, might as well make a page about it. Yes #Do we need to know everything about something or cand we just give a description of what it is and the various users can add a part about the games they unlocked. Isn't that what a wiki's for? People collaborating to bring information? King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) #King Joe makes an excellent point. --Åusår (Talk) 03:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #Yes. --'ThatDevil '(Skulpedia) 09:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No Comments We know this page has to be made. The problem is that no member on here has all the codes, played all the characters, found cheat codes (if any), etc. It's definitely on our list, but we just don't have the resources yet to make the page. If you've played the games and know all of "the ins and outs", then feel free to make a sandbox for us. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 03:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :It might be a good idea to have sections all the codes, awards, etc. on this. Maybe someone can put that in the Sandbox. I've played the Nex 2.0 version and almost won the last level, where you fight a gigantic version of Nitroblast. HeroPad We know plenty about this, and can talk about the speed building challenge, the video of Zib, among others. And if the Creep Crusher page goes through, we can link to it. I'll try to sandbox it later. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes #King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #Åusår (Talk) 22:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] No Comments Von Nebula's Team Though I don't think that's a good name for it, it's a relevant organization, no? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] Yes #[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #Under a different name though, I would hope. As I wouldn't call them a "Team".[[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 17:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) #Toa Takanuva 17:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) No #Didn't realize we weren't referring to his Hero Team -___- Really appreciate not being called out for that one. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 20:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) #Same reason as Cirvihi. --''ThatDevil (Skulpedia) 03:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) #I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to call anybody out. Anyway, since nobody is willing to suggest alternate names for this proposal, I guess I'm against it. --Åusår (Talk) 18:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) #I don't think it needs one. Maybe a sub heading under a villains page or something. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 15:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments I'd like to hear suggestions of alternate names before I back this proposal. --Åusår (Talk) 00:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Technically, wouldn't it be "Von Ness' Team" instead of "Von Nebula's Team"? Baterra1202 19:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I believe we're talking about the group of seven Henchbots that worked for Von Nebula, not Thresher's Team of Heroes. --Åusår (Talk) 21:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::How about, (using a blatant Sonic reference here) the Nebulex? King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 20:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm confused [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']], why in the world exactly should Von Nebula's group of seven Henchbots be called Thresher's Team? --Åusår (Talk) 02:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Herobook Herobook is a fictional social networking site like Facebook. I think it deserves it's own page because there is a fan effort on BZP to make a real life Herobook, where users would use a hero persona, and interact with the canon heroes. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 22:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes #King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 22:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) #Yes, but with no mention of the fan stuff possibly. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 16:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #Sure, but let's wait until the actual site exists! [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)''']] 23:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #ThatDevil (Skulpedia) 09:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No Comments I'll keep you posted on it's status, once the BZP forums come back. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 03:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Gallery:Ordeal of Fire I nominate this because: 1. We have one for Rise of the Rookies 2. The episode is on Youtube, so there can be many many screenshots taken, and we already have a few pictures. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 00:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes #King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 00:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #Åusår (Talk) 01:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #--''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:19, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #'''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)']] No Comments